5 Times Mike Defended 1 Donna Did
by LiliFayre
Summary: Five times Mike Ross tried to explain his situation and one time Donna made them listen
1. First: Kyle and Gregory

First and important things first. This is dedicated to the absolutely amazing LaylaBinx. If I can write even half as well as she can, then TOR Books will definitely accept the book that I sent them.

Again, this was written for a prompt on suitsmeme at LJ.

I don't own any of the characters. USA Network does.

Taking a lot of liberties because there is so little known about the amazing Donna.

Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen

It was a little known fact that Donna did not come from money, actually, only Harvey was aware of it. This was because, other than Jessica and Harvey, most of the people at Pearson-Harden, were scared of Donna. She scared the associates because even though they technically out-ranked her, all of them, Mike being the exception, knew that she could easily wipe the floor with them mentally, worried the partners, because they never knew exactly what she knew, and stunned the clients with her professionalism and looks. Donna, who prided herself on knowing nearly everything that happened at the firm, kept her own secrets close, knowing that this was a cutthroat world and that nearly anyone could turn something around to ruin her reputation. So, Donna terrorized the firm happily, knowing that nothing she did would result in losing her job, because her boss, who was, generally, a very similar type of person, secretly enjoyed it.

When Mike came along, Donna treated him exactly the same as all the other associates, coolly and rudely. Mike, unlike the others, never seemed to mind. He continued to treat her exactly the same as he always had, with nothing but respect. It surprised the redheaded woman that he never tried to talk down to her, or look over his shoulder at her. At first, Donna assumed that it was because she already knew Mike's biggest secret. So she shrugged it off with typical practicality, giving Mike only slightly more attention than the others, because, well, if Mike screwed up then Harvey's job would be on the line and that would mean that Donna would no longer have her blanket pass to act however she wished. As she kept her eyes on the goings on at the firm, it slowly dawned on her that she was starting to silently support Mike. It was the little things he did, bringing her coffee just the way she liked it, leaving an arrangement of iris', her favorite, at her desk on her birthday, and always taking an extra minute, no matter how late he was to ask her how her day was. She had always supported an underdog, and there were few that entered the building that could qualify as that. So she watched and listened, noting little things that Mike did that, to someone of a similar upbringing, practically screamed 'Hey, I'm poor.' Which stuck a cord with Donna, who remembered all to well what it was like to start out with nothing.

1: The first time Donna heard it, she was just leaving the ladies room and had to pass by the associates cubicles. Gregory and Kyle were again teasing Mike, only this time it was about shoes. Since Donna had no qualms about eavesdropping, she paused just behind the corner to listen.

"There is nothing wrong with my shoes." Mike was insisting, distractedly.

"Except that my sister had better looking barbie shoes." Gregory laughed. "Where did you find those anyway?"

"They can't be that old, Mikey." Kyle added, knowing how Mike hated being called that. "These are brown and the others were back and scuffed."

"Wow. It's amazing that you can't finish your work but you notice my shoes?" Mike replied sarcastically. "Do you have a complex with me that I need to know about?"

Greg laughed. "You wish, Mikey. Just wondering why your shoes suck. I mean you got that nice big signing bonus from Tom Keller, right?"

Donna could hear Mike's sigh, and poked her head around the corner. Mike was at his desk, head bent, working on his most recent stack of briefs, while Kyle and Greg were leaning on the small wall in front of him.

"My grandmother had to move to a new nursing home, and my bonus went to that. Satisfied? Can I keep working now?" Mike bit his lip at the other two associates laughed at his reason.

"That's pretty dumb, Mikey. No way it cost that much." Greg laughed again before reaching over and smacking Mike on the shoulder, hard, before moving back toward his desk, Kyle following while rolling his eyes.

Donna shook her head, unbidden sympathy growing for the kid. The redhead decided that it had to be because those two idiots had no idea what they were talking about.


	2. Second: Rachel & Third: Luis

First and important things first. This is dedicated to the absolutely amazing LaylaBinx. If I can write even half as well as she can, then TOR Books will definitely accept the book that I sent them.

Again, this was written for a prompt on suitsmeme at LJ.

I don't own any of the characters. USA Network does.

Taking a lot of liberties because there is so little known about the amazing Donna.

**Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen**

The second time it came to her attention was when she was at her desk two weeks later. She was busy rearranging Harvey's schedule for the next day when she heard Rachel laughing.

"It's not funny Rachel!" Mike's voice hissed from an empty conference room just down the hall.

"It is too. Mike, I don't know why you are so worried about it. Just buy a new bike." The paralegal sounded very amused.

"I can't buy a new bike!" Came the prompt exclamation. "My grandma is starting new therapy this week."

"So take a cab." The reply was lazily said.

"Oh sure. That's a great idea. Take one of those evil things which happens to be the reason my bike is a bent up chunk of metal!" Mike sounded frustrated now.

"It's not that bad, Mike." Rachel sounded more soothing now, lowing her voice to the point that Donna could barely hear her. "You know, if you just bought a car, then that cab wouldn't have run over your bike."

"If I can't buy a bike what makes you think I can buy a car? I have to take care of my grandma."

"I don't know what to tell you then. Stop spending your money on extras then." Rachel was apparently done with the conversation, and soon appeared outside of the conference room, heading for her office.

Donna ducked her head, looking completely focused on her work, when Mike walked by, apparently too frustrated to smile at her like he normally did. This made Donna frown. She had grown used to rolling her eyes when Mike did that, and she was a creature of habit. She shook her head and made a mental note to investigate into Mike's monetary situation when she had time.

* * *

><p>The third time came only two days later, just after the firm opened. Donna was, as usual, twenty minutes early, even though Harvey wouldn't show up for at least another hour. She had just settled down in her seat when she heard a voice that guaranteed that her day would be a bad one.<p>

"Mike, are you busy?" Luis' voice oozed criticism.

"Uh.. yeah.. Harvey needs these briefs finished before he comes in today." Mike sounded tired.

"That's terrible..." The fake concern nearly made Donna ill. "Were you hear all night?"

"Um... yeah.." The associate sounded suspicious.

"That must be the reason for your suit then." Luis' tone dropped all fake friendliness and dripped scorn. "It's atrocious, Mike, surely you have a better one, lying around?"

"Um... well.." Donna could easily imagine Mike's nervous look. "This is... uh..." His voice trailed off, making Donna miss exactly what he said.

"I hope you're joking." Luis' sniffed. "That can't be the best one you have. I'm surprised Harvey stands for it. It's a terrible color and doesn't suit you in the slightest." Luis smirked at his own bad joke. "We have very high standards here, and despite your so far, decent work, we have to always be careful about how we are presented." The junior partner started to chuckle. "You've been here for nearly eight months. I'm sure Harvey has told you how important it is to dress appropriately. Or.." Luis' tone grew sly. "doesn't he have time to care?"

"Er... Um.. You see. I ordered another it's just.. I haven't picked it up yet... I had to pay for my grandmother's therapy... and.."

"Mike.. you assume that I care what your silly excuse is. Therapy isn't that much, go get a better suit or I will report you to Jessica. Oh," There was a heavy thud. "and have these done by nine."

Donna frowned in sympathy, as Luis crossed her path, and Mike groaned loudly.


	3. Fourth: Harvey

First and important things first. This is dedicated to the absolutely amazing LaylaBinx. If I can write even half as well as she can, then TOR Books will definitely accept the book that I sent them.

Again, this was written for a prompt on suitsmeme at LJ.

I don't own any of the characters. USA Network does.

Taking a lot of liberties because there is so little known about the amazing Donna.

**Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen**

It's nearly two months later, that it happens again. By now, Donna had plenty of time to do some careful checking, and was frankly getting rather annoyed. She was completely sure that Mike was spending nearly all his money taking care of his grandmother's medical bills. She had spent a very quiet afternoon, in which both Harvey and Mike were at court, snooping into just how much it was costing the kid. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything she could do about it right now. Granted, all she could really do is mention it to Harvey, who given his recent dark mood, wouldn't do anything about it anyway.

It's just shy of seven in the morning and Donna has just switched on her computer when Mike practically flew out of the elevator, on time, but completely drenched. It took everything Donna learned in her high school and college drama classes not to laugh at the sight he made. His hair was hanging limp and in his eyes, while his suit, which looks like it was once slightly decent was dripping water as it hung off his thin frame. That made Donna frown as he raced down the hall, clutching his messenger bag like a lifeline, and darting into Harvey's office, with a half wave in her direction. Donna immediately grabbed for her headset, so she could hear what was being said inside.

"You're not late. It's about..." Harvey looked up from his papers and immediately scowled. "Mike.." His tone was disapproving.

"I know, I'm sorry." Mike promptly blurt out. "It started raining on my way in and I was at the nursing home all night and.."

"I don't care what you were doing last night." Harvey interrupted, even if his eyes told Donna otherwise. "Why are you all wet? We have a meeting in ten minutes."

"I know. But I had to walk from my apartment, and it started raining." Mike paused, looking at the carpet like it was overly fascinating.

"Why didn't you just take a cab?" Harvey had his teacher face on, the one that always seemed lecturing.

"I couldn't, I had to straighten out a problem with my grandmother's care and.."

"Mike, that can't possibly be the reason why you couldn't get a cab." Harvey leaned back in his overly expensive chair and lanced his fingers together. "It's only been raining for ten minutes and you shouldn't be looking like this even riding that ridiculous bike of yours."

"I.. I don't have my bike anymore... a cab ran over it a couple of months ago and I haven't gotten a new one... because." Mike paused, when Harvey held up his hand.

"This can't keep happening. Every time I turn around, there is something wrong with you and you blame it on the fact that you're taking care of your grandmother's bills. It was acceptable in the beginning, I understand that it was hard to take care of her, but you should be fine now and it shouldn't be an excuse all the time." The lawyer's tone was cool. "Go try and salvage what you can off that suit, where did you get that anyway, and get ready for the meeting." Harvey turned his attention back to the papers in front of him, hiding all concern that he felt from his associate.

Donna watched as Mike stood there for a minute longer looking at Harvey with an expression that Donna couldn't read, before he turned sharply and left the office, keeping his eyes on the floor. The redhead knew that her boss was watching Mike as closely as she was, despite appearing otherwise. For some reason, that made Donna fairly angry. She knew that Harvey kept a close eye on his associate, for more than just the stated reason that he kid was a screw-up. Her boss cared about the kid, just like Donna did, although neither would come out and tell him so. The reason that they got along so well was because they were so much alike. Both were possessive and neither took any grief of anyone. Mike was Harvey's associate, and that made Harvey look after the kid, simply because he was Harvey's. The kid was Donna's too, but not in the same way. Donna looked at him like a fairly annoying little brother, that ticked her off and made her smile at the same time. Neither of them would allow for anyone messing with what was theirs. With that thought running through her mind, Donna promised herself that as soon as Harvey's case was over she would explain to him about Mike.


	4. Fifth: Jessica

First and important things first. This is dedicated to the absolutely amazing LaylaBinx. If I can write even half as well as she can, then TOR Books will definitely accept the book that I sent them.

Again, this was written for a prompt on suitsmeme at LJ.

I don't own any of the characters. USA Network does.

Taking a lot of liberties because there is so little known about the amazing Donna.

**Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen**

Donna didn't get the chance to talk to Harvey, before it happened again. It was this last time that truly made Donna angry. To be fair, it made Harvey equally if not more angry than the redhead was. It was all Luis' fault though. Despite Mike doing all of Harvey's work and most of Luis', the little man had slithered into Jessica's office and complained to her about Mike. It wasn't his suit this time, it wasn't even something that anyone except Luis would notice and make a complaint about. It was about Mike's bag. Only Harvey really knew why Mike carried that messenger bag with him everywhere. The bond had told his mentor once that it was his father's and he took it with him everyday while he taught school. He didn't have a lot left that belonged to his parents. Surprisingly, Harvey had nodded and never mentioned it again.

So when the rodent-like man scurried up to Donna's desk, she just rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Donna, I need to see Mike." The reply was far to happy to bode well for the associate.

"He's in a meeting with Harvey, you'll have to wait." Donna's reply was cool and professional, with just enough disgust to keep her happy.

"It can't wait. Jessica wants to see him." Luis sounded smug.

Donna's head shot up and she glared at the junior partner. "Why?"

"That's really none of your business." The short man straightened and motioned toward the office, where Harvey and Mike were finishing up the last of the papers for their case. "She wants to see him, now."

Donna's frown grew as she turned her head away from Luis and stood, moving into Harvey's office with a light knock, closing the door behind her, stopping the man from following her. "Harvey? Luis says Jessica wants to see Mike."

The announcement brought Harvey's head up and he matched her scowl. Mike's face went white and his grip on his bag tightened until his knuckles matched his face.

For a minute, no one moved then Mike took a shaky breath. "O..Okay. Um... Sorry, Harvey."

The senior partner, tried to catch Mike before he moved out or reach but the kid was fast when he needed to be. "Don't worry, Harvey. I know what to do. No matter what she asks, you didn't know about whatever I did wrong." Mike's smile was a pathetic thing to see, and the kid immediately fled from the office, almost knocking Luis over in his haste.

Harvey continued to frown, watching Luis like a hawk, when the older man grinned and slinked off. He turned toward Donna who simply nodded and slipped silently out of the office.

Donna was very good friends with Annette, Jessica's secretary, so it wasn't really unusual for her to be seen visiting with her during their rare breaks. By the time Donna got there, Mike was already in Jessica's office and she was plainly not happy. Unfortunately, Jessica's office had thicker glass and it was impossible for Donna to hear anything that was said. All she knew was that anytime Mike tried to speak he was immediately cut off. After a few tries, Donna watched as Mike finally just, gave up. He didn't speak again for the rest of the time, Donna watched him. After a couple of minutes chatting with Annette, Donna went back to Harvey's office, slipping back in and shaking her head.


	5. 1: Donna

First and important things first. This is dedicated to the absolutely amazing LaylaBinx. If I can write even half as well as she can, then TOR Books will definitely accept the book that I sent them.

Again, this was written for a prompt on suitsmeme at LJ.

I don't own any of the characters. USA Network does.

Taking a lot of liberties because there is so little known about the amazing Donna.

**Five Times Mike Explains His Situation And The One Time Donna Makes Sure People Listen**

When Mike returned to Harvey's office, the kid was so pale that Donna was sure he was going to pass out then and there. Mike didn't move more than two steps into the office, shifting from one foot to the other and obviously ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"What did Jessica want?" Harvey demanded, the moment the door closed behind Mike.

"Oh..." Mike ducked his head again, an action that made Harvey's face soften. "Uh.. she wanted to tell me that... I have to buy a briefcase."

Harvey blinked. "What? That's it?" The lawyer shook his head. "No big deal then."

Mike's hands tightened on his bag, biting his lip to keep quiet.

Donna frowned, looking at the kid, then she turned her frown on Harvey.

"What?" The senior partner looked genuinely perplexed. "What did I do?" He shot her his innocent look, the one that never fooled her.

"You're an idiot, Harvey." Donna announced, earning a surprised look from Mike and an amused one from Harvey.

"Oh, am I? Care to tell me why?" The question came out casually.

"Well, how is Mike supposed to pay for a briefcase?" Donna crossed her arms, looking stern.

Harvey glanced at Mike, who immediately stared at the floor again, then back to Donna. "Well, I'd assume that he would do it like everyone else does."

"Really?" The assistant used her moron voice. "Mike, how much is a briefcase?"

"Um...well... The ones like Jessica wants me to buy is about two hundred and fifty dollars." Mike's tone was practically a whisper.

"I still don't see the problem, Donna." Harvey kept looking from one to the other, with only Donna meeting his eyes.

"Mike, how much money have you made working here so far?" Donna's tone was considerably softer when she addressed the associate. The redhead, noticed Rachel standing at her desk, apparently having heard about Mike's meeting and having stopped by to check on him, while Luis was openly smirking from the door, shamelessly listening in.

"Total?" Mike breathed, answering when Donna nodded. "Including signing bonuses and everything about thirty three thousand four hundred and seventy two dollars and eighty one cents."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at Donna.

"Thank you, and how much have you spent on your grandmother's medical bills and nursing care?" Donna shook her head when Harvey made to interrupt.

Mike swallowed, looking like he would rather be standing in the middle of oncoming traffic. "Roughly thirty thousand, give or take a couple of hundred."

Donna nodded. "How much for rent and your suits, and other things you bought for the job?"

Harvey was frowning at Mike now, who was looking even more uncomfortable, like he could feel Rachel's surprise and Luis' disbelief. "Um... almost twenty five hundred?"

"What does that leave?" Donna's glare got worse, as she included Luis and Rachel in her fury.

"Nine hundred and seventy two dollars and eighty one cents." Mike's hand was gripping his bag so tightly he was shaking. "Donna... it's okay... I'll just..."

"Be quiet, Mike." Harvey snapped, which made the associate stop in mid word. Donna ignored Harvey and turned her glare on him.

"That's less than a thousand dollars to cover ten months of time. That includes food, does it? And cab fair to and from clients, also you have your phone bill right?"

Mike weakly nodded, apparently cowed into keeping silent.

"That is why you are an idiot, Harvey. That goes for everyone else in this office that has been giving Mike a hard time." Donna moved over to stand next to Mike, looking more angry than Harvey could ever remember. "I think that you, and everyone else here forgets that some people have to take care of things that wouldn't be a problem to them because they've either worked hard for longer and have savings to fall back on, or came from money in the first place." Donna tossed a hateful look toward Luis as she said that. "But, since no one seemed to be willing to listen when Mike tried to explain that, it just proves to me that you aren't the only idiot in the office." Donna uncrossed her arms and turned Mike around, pushing him lightly toward the door. The associate needed no other permission and bolted from the room.

When Donna moved to follow him, Harvey spoke up. "Donna. Wait." He fixed first Rachel then Luis with his darkest glare until they disappeared from the vicinity of his office. "What brought all this on? I thought you didn't like Mike?"

"I didn't at first. He grows on you, kind of like a cat that's so ugly it's cute. But really, I remember what it's like. Having nothing and living off of whatever you can spare until you get that break. It's hard, Harvey, and I don't really expect you to understand. It's something you have to experience. I could tell the kid was having trouble, and you should have been able to as well."

"You're right, as usual. I'll talk to Jessica..." When Donna didn't appear even remotely effected, Harvey sighed and continued. "I had no idea that the kid was that strapped. He should have told me."

"He tried Harvey. Just yesterday. He tried to tell you about what happened to his bike and how he couldn't afford a cab because of his grandmother's bills. But, You interrupted him and lectured him for using her as an excuse. I'm not surprised that he was just going to meekly accept it today."

"It explains a lot really." Harvey pressed two fingers to each side of his temple and started rubbing. "I've really screwed this up."

"Yes, you did. You know, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. It wasn't even that hard to get copies of all his bills." Donna smirked, it was so much like Harvey's that he smiled weakly. "Have you even seen his apartment? It's a dump that I wouldn't even put _Luis_ in."

That statement made Harvey's eyebrow raise again. He sighed and stood, smoothing his suit jacket and moving around his desk. "Donna, please arrange my schedule, I'm going to have a long talk with my associate, and do what I should have done."

"Good." Donna's smirk grew. "I don't like it when people mess with my toys, Harvey. Even if that person is you. You're the same way, don't deny it. Go fix him, and actually listen this time. Maybe then this won't happen again." The redhead smiled at her boss' determined nod and sauntered back to her desk, firmly convinced that her job was done for the day.


End file.
